Erínias
by Alecto Berkley
Summary: "E eu te amaldiçoo, todos os dias, por tudo o que me fez passar." Para Saori ainda não era fácil perdoar a alma atormentada de Saga. Quais seriam os poderes de suas palavras?
1. Prólogo

Ela andava incansavelmente pelo salão do Grande Mestre. No momento, o cosmo da deusa não tomava conta de seu corpo ou de sua mente. Olhava o lugar e divagava sobre tudo o que havia acontecido lá. Pensava, principalmente, em como sua vida seria diferente se ele não tentasse matá-la. Mesmo sabendo que a alma daquele homem estava perturbada pela presença demoníaca de Ares, achava difícil acreditar que um Cavaleiro de Athena havia se corrompido tão fácil e, com ele, corrompido tantos outro. À menos, é claro, que já houvesse "algo de podre" na alma do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. E, por isso, ela não conseguia perdoá-lo de fato. Andou até a entrada do salão, de onde podia ter uma vista de todas as casas. Respirou fundo enquanto fitava a Casa de Gêmeos.

- Eu te amaldiçôo Saga de Gêmeos, – proferiu com um profundo pesar – todos os dias, por tudo o que me fez passar.

Naquele momento, uma ventania estranha acometeu todo o Santuário. Da casa de Áries, Mu conseguiu sentir três presenças obscuras, embora uma delas parecesse confusa, sentiu que não ameaçavam a integridade do Santuário. Os outros cavaleiros sentiam a mesma coisa, com exceção de Saga. Duas palavras pronunciadas por Kanon confirmaram seu mal pressentimento.

- Tá fudido!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Primeira fic, tenham dó de mim![?] u_u**

**Espero que gostem, deixem review, please! *-***


	2. Cap 1  Problemas

**Naquele momento, uma ventania estranha acometeu todo o Santuário. Da casa de Áries, Mu conseguiu sentir três presenças obscuras, embora uma delas parecesse confusa, sentiu que não ameaçavam a integridade do Santuário. Os outros cavaleiros sentiam a mesma coisa, com exceção de Saga. Duas palavras pronunciadas por Kanon confirmaram seu mal pressentimento.**

**- Tá fudido!**

Saori continuava olhando para a Casa de Gêmeos. A ventania já havia passado e, agora, três figuras femininas fitavam-na atentamente.

- Eu sabia que vocês viriam. – Começou Saori – As filhas de Nix sempre atendem àqueles que clamam por vingança.

- Não acho que seja prudente de sua parte clamar por vingança, senhorita Kido. – Aquela que parecia ser a mais moça das três deu um passo à frente, saindo das sombras e tornando-se visível. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-âmbar. Vestia jeans, all star e camiseta preta. – Afinal de contas, és a personificação de Athena, deusa da justiça.

- Cale-se! – Bradou outra das três moças, aproximando-se daquela que havia se pronunciado antes. Essa tinha cabelos levemente cacheados até os ombros de um vermelho sangue e olhos verde-esmeralda. Usava um espartilho vinho com renda preta, saia que ia até metade de suas coxas e botas de cano alto, ambas de couro. – Nosso dever é atender àqueles que clamam por nós, independente de quem sejam. Isso, é claro, se for justo. Você quer vingança contra o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, não é?

- Sim, quero vingança. – Prosseguiu Saori enquanto observava como elas se tratavam, o que lhe deu uma idéia. – O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos possuía uma ira sem tamanhos. Matou e tentou matar pessoas inocentes e traiu àqueles que lhe eram próximos. Acho que não só eu, mas todos aqueles que sentiram sua fúria merecem vingança.

- Ótimo! – Aproximou-se a última moça. Esta era loira e tinha olhos azul-piscina. Usava um vestido de alcinha preto e parecia ter os olhos inchados, como se estivesse chorando. – Nós não deixaremos o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos escapar.

- Porém, - prosseguiu Saori – eu sei ser justa. Apesar de tudo, Saga ainda é um Cavaleiro honrado e eu não o teria trago de volta se não fosse. Não quero que ele fique louco, então ouçam bem o que vocês vão fazer...

Então, pelo resto da tarde, Saori explicou as três o que queria que fizessem, exatamente. A mais moça delas parecia se divertir com o plano, enquanto as outras não pareciam se divertir tanto.

De longe, eram observadas por Shion. Que prestava atenção a tudo que era solicitado pela jovem de cabelos arroxeados. Temia pela segurança desta, afinal, se aquelas três acabassem por achar que era, de alguma forma, injusto, poderiam castigar a pequena deusa. E isso nem ele e nem os santos dourados poderiam impedir.

Ω Ω Ω Ω

Saga estava temeroso com toda aquela situação. Sabia que havia algo errado e sabia que sobraria pra ele. Resolveu mergulhar em sua banheira para relaxar e "lavar os problemas" de si. Pegou seu estimado patinho de borracha, se despiu e entrou na água.

- É **Pom Pom**¹, parece que nós vamos ter problemas, mas não se preocupe, o papai vai cuidar de você. Você é a única pessoa em que posso confiar. – Lamentava-se com o brinquedo. – Mas não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Você parou com os remédios de novo? – Kanon encarava Saga a conversar com o brinquedo de borracha.

- A médica disse que eu não precisava mais. – Protestou o gêmeo mais velho.

- Você ta conversando com o patinho de novo. E levanta aí que o Grande Mestre quer falar com você.

Saga levantou a contra gosto e foi se vestir. Quando chegou no Salão do Grande Mestre, se deparou com Shion e três adoráveis menininhas.

- Acho que você é o mais indicado pra essa missão Saga. Vai cuidar delas até que seus pais voltem de viagem. Essas são Megaira, Tisífone e a pequena Alecto. Espero que cuide bem das três.

Saga observou bem as menininhas. Megaira era loira e tinha cara de chorona, talvez lhe desse trabalho. Tisífone era ruiva e tinha algumas sardas no rosto, parecia um doce de menina. E Alecto, a mais nova, tinha lindos olhos cor-de-âmbar. Pareciam três anjinhos, mas algo não lhe cheirava bem.

- Onde foi que eu já ouvi esses nomes...?

**¹ patinho de borracha criado pela Talita Sagittarius, então, créditos dela.**

**Primeiro cap. On. Espero que gostem.**

**Queria agradecer pelas reviews, foram muito estimulantes. **

**No próximo capítulo veremos como ele cuida dos "anjinhos".**

**Kisses ;***


End file.
